


Breathe Me

by Froyduhr



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Biting, Falling In Love, M/M, Masochism, Slow Burn, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: An alternate timeline of the German soap opera Verbotne Liebe. This fic will follow mostly the characters Oliver Sabel and Christian Mann.The story starts when Ollie returns to Düsseldorf on shore leave. But one thing is different.Namely, a certain Mann brother has come down with a severe case of Lycanthropy.Where this story will lead, not even I know.It is highly reccomended that you have seen the Chrolli storyline of Verbotene Liebe(which can be found, subbed, on YouTube)
Relationships: Christian Mann/Oliver Sabel
Kudos: 1





	1. So You Used To Work Here Too?

The weather was surprisingly calm in Düsseldorf as Oliver Sabel, known to all his friends as Olli, stepped off his cruise ship. Well, the ship wasn't his so to speak, but he worked on it. He was sort of an everything-man. But now, he was home in Düsseldorf for a few days. It was not his home town, no that honor would go to Meppen, but it was where he had spent most of his life, after leaving home to live with his aunt, Charlotte, or Charlie, as she was nicknamed.  
He entered Schneider's, Charlie's restaurant, and smiled to himself as he spotted his cousin, Olivia, and their aunt. It had not exactly been hard to find them, as they were sat right at the main bar.  
The older woman stood up to leave, but Ollie blocked her rout slightly, uttering a chipper:  
"Hey, Auntie."  
Those two words had Charlie and Olivia both stare at the black haired sailer, before attacking him with hugs and greetings.  
He felt himself smile wider, finally together again with his favourite aunt and cousin.  
After catching up for a few minutes, Olivia had to return home to her boyfriend, Andi, after sharing the fantastic news about her current pregnancy to her most beloved family member.  
Oliver looked back at his aunt with a big smile. He had missed seeing his family, and he had missed this crazy town. 

That evening, while Olli was hanging out with Andi and Olivia, another young German man is Düsseldorf, named Christian Mann, was making his way down to the store to buy a packet of tampons for his girlfriend, Coco, whom was sitting, pretty miserable, in her flat in a complex and nightclub named The Blue Eyes.  
Christian had decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway, a split-second decision he usually wouldn't have bothered with. But while illuminated by the moon and seeing the street lights ahead, he began his fast-paced trek through the alley.  
But unbeknownst to him as he made his decision, Christian would not make it to the other side the same man. When he reached the halfway-point of the alley, something or someone slammed into him, sending him crashing against a brick wall. Luckily, he instinctively pulled his arms behind his head, so he didn't slam his skull into the bricks.  
He let out a pained groan as he slid down to the damp ground. Only to once again feel something jump him, and to his horror, teeth and claws buried themselves into Christian's torso. Christian screamed for help, only to have a clawed hand, or paw or something- slash into his face, leaving a nasty wound over his nose and splitting his lip.  
Christian was blacking out, numb, from the bloodloss, when someone finally heard his pleads, and the beast ran off. Last thing Christian remembered before the world went black, was the frantic cry of:  
"Hello! I need an ambulance immediately, oh god I think he's dying!" 

A week later, Christian awoke in the hospital, his arm in a cast, a wicked scar over his nosebridge and his body covered with bandages. 

His arm had been messed up to the point that he had needed 20 stitches to keep his arm together, and the cast had been to make sure he didn't pull any stitches in his restless sleep. According to the doctor, his body had been thrashing around violently while in his coma. Something which had stunned the staff. Despite being unconscious and unresponsive, his body seemed to have almost been posessed with involuntary spinal movements. 

Düsseldorf seemed to be in chaos as he left the hospital.  
It turned out that Olivia had faked her pregnancy to keep Andi from breaking up with her. Not that Christian was too surprised about that, seeing how this was not the first time the she-demon had pulled that exact stunt. But what had shocked him, was Andi's choice to leave Düsseldorf for the foreseeing future. Andi had, however, waited with leaving until Christian got out of the hospital, he did not want to just leave his friend like that.  
Andi, Lars and Lisa were waiting outside the hospital, alongside Olivia's cousin, Olli. He had missed out on meeting the guy, but he hoped he was at least somewhat of a better person than Olivia. If one friend were to run off for who knows how long, it wouldn't exactly be a bad thing to get a new friend to hang out with in his stead. And by how friendly Olli and Andi chatted, Christian's fears were quelled. He knew Andi and Olli had been friends before Olli had taken to the sea, so if Andi liked him, he knew he'd like him too.  
Christian would be lying if he said he wasn't close to weeping when he saw Andi's motorcycle dissappear in the horizon. 

After the emotional goodbye, Lars drove Christian and Coco home, so Coco could make sure the rebellious Mann would stay in bed. But of course, Christian had none of it, and headed down to No Limits to tend the bar. As he argued "A little bartending won't kill me"  
As he got behind the bar, be spotted Ollie and smiled to him, walking over.  
"So you used to work here too?" Christian asked. Gregor had told him something about a guy called Ollie having been a bartender at No Limits while Christian himself had been in jail. He wondered if it was the same Ollie.  
Ollie looked up from the bagel he was eating with an affirming noise. The black-haired man nodded and swallowed.  
"Yep. But at that time it looked totally different." Christian nodded and smiled to him.  
"What a funny coincidence." Christian's attention snapped to Miriam as she returned to behind the bar. "Everything under control?" He asked her.  
"Sure."  
"No catastrophes?" He replied with a small tease in his tone.  
"None thus far." The blonde waitress smiled back.  
"As I told you. Once you get the hang of it..."  
He then sent her off with a new plate of drinks and an encouraging smile.

Ollie glanced over at the waitress, then back at Christian.  
"Who is she?" He asked.  
"Ah, that is Miriam," Christian started, keeping his eyes on her, having a bad feeling about some incoming disaster. "At first things were a bit chaotic with her," He turned his head to once again glance over at Ollie. "But now she has it really-"  
Crash  
Christian was cut off by the loud clinging of glass breaking, and he felt his stomach sink, as he looked over, seeing Miriam standing over a pile of broken glass and alcohol on the floor.  
The blonde girl looked back at Christian with an apologetic expression.  
"Oops." Was the only thing she could utter, before she bent down and picked up the broken shards.  
"-down pat." Christian finished, the facepalm audible in his voice.  
Christian offered to help Miriam, but the waitress declined the help, just as Coco stormed into the bar and plopped down next to Ollie and Christian while growling out angrily.  
"Sometimes, I feel like strangling that woman."  
"Who, Olivia?" Christian asked, looking at his frustrated girlfriend.  
"Who does she think she is?" Coco continued, opening her purse, looking at Christian.  
"What has she done this time?" Olli asked, worried about what schemes his younger cousin might be boiling up.  
"She wants me out of the appartment. She said it is her place and she can do what she wants with it." Coco said, her voice fuming with venom as she looked from Olli to Christian.  
The bartender reeled back slightly at the news.  
"That's total nonsense. As a Tennant, you've got some rights too," Christian said, and handed off a glass to one of the waitresses that walked behind him. "I could talk to Lars about it. Or you could move in with me" He suggested, leaning over to kiss her calmingly.  
Ollie felt surprised by the conversation he had just heard and looked over to the two.  
"Wait just a bit. She probably didn't mean it like that. She can be a bit impulsive, but she's really okay." He said, wanting to defend his cousin.  
Coco looked softly at him. "It's nice of you to defend your cousin, but she doesn't deserve it."  
Olli looked down at his half-eaten bagel.  
"You just don't know her that well." He sighed.  
"Unfortunately I know her too well." Coco retorted.  
"Do you know how she got the building." Christian asked, looking at Ollie. Said man looked back up at Christian and shook his head slightly.  
"No idea."  
She pretended she was pregnant, not only to Andi," Coco said, causing Ollie to look over to her." But to Ansgar too." Ollie's expression turned disgusted as he looked between the couple.  
" What?"  
" Yes, Ansgar, Count Lahnstein thinks she's having his baby. That's the only reason he gave her that building." Coco's annoyance rose with each uttered syllable.  
" But apart from that, Olivia's really okay." Christian remarked sarcastically. Ollie simply stared at nothing, trying to digest what had just been revealed to him.  
Gregor came into the bar and finally ordered Christian to take a break, and the trio found their way to some of the most comfortable seats in the bar to chat. Soon after, Lars joined them. Coco was very interested in Ollie's life as a seaman, and asked him all sorts of questions about his life at sea. It seemed to Ollie that Coco was tired of Düsseldorf, and wanted to travel, which he could understand. Though he, himself, was not super keen on boarding the ship for another year.  
"Working on a cruise ship is not always just fun." He said, answering one of Coco's questions.  
He spotted Lisa looking at him from behind Coco, as the blonde girl lamented her recent lay-off, and how she was moving in with Christian and Lars in the 4-bedroom collective above the bar.  
" Now she is acting like she had to beg us so that we'd let her move in with us." Lars mumbled with humor in his voice.  
"Nonsense." Coco smiled back, as Christian sat down beside her, bringing some drinks for the group. "You know very well, I'll always be grateful to you for taking me in. If Lars hadn't granted me asylum, I would come with you right away and sign up for that boat of yours."  
Lars also noticed how Lisa was staring at Olli, and the two men shared a look while Coco reassured Christian she'd bring him with.  
" Lisa?" Lars asked, looking up at her." Is there anything you need help with?"  
This seemed to have Lisa snap out of some sort of trance, as her expression changed to a slight surprise, as she looked at Lars.  
"Yes, I was, eh, I heard you were leaving soon, so I wanted to say goodbye." She said, an octave and decibel higher than her normal voice.  
"How sweet." Ollie said with a bright smile. "Come on, why don't you join us?"  
"Really?" Lisa asked, smiling back.  
"Sure! And bring your friend along too." Ollie held out a hand for a greeting. "We met when Andi left, didn't we? Never got to properly introduce myself. I am Oliver. But just call me Olli." They shook hands and Olli grabbed a chip from a box that stood on the table.  
"You Used to be Andi's girlfriend, right?" He asked her, and Lisa nodded.  
"Yeah, a long time ago." She said.  
"She is single now." Lisa's friend piped in, looking at Ollie. "So she is on the market."  
"Unfortunately this is my last day in Düsseldorf. Or I wouldn't hesitate for a single second." The sailor said with a friendly wink.

Olivia walked up behind Lisa and looked at Ollie with a sad expression.  
"Hey, what is this? You didn't tell me you were having your good-bye party here." She said, looking at her cousin.  
A chill seemed to go through the group as Olivia's presence became known.  
"I am sure he had his reasons for it." Coco retorted, before ignoring Olivia and turning her attention to Ollie again. "Where will your next voyage be to?"  
Olli stood up rather hastily. "Excuse me for a moment." He said and hurried out the door.

Ollie made his way down to the docks, and bordered his cruise ship. He let his hands caress the sides of the boat as he went to the captain's quarters. He was done sailing for now, so, taking a final breath to make sure this would be right, he confronted the captain with his resignation papers.


	2. A Smart, Charming, Neat And Reliable Roommate

"Here, this one sounds good" Coco said, pointing in the paper she looked in.  
"600€ for 28 Square meters? That's crazy!" Ollie said as he read the article in question.  
"Why not?" Christian asked, looking up at Ollie. "You are the new star waiter at Schneider's after all."  
After resigning, Ollie had applied to work for his aunt at her restaurant, a job he got immediately. Nepotism was useful at times.  
Lars entered No Limits and he looked shocked to see Ollie in the bar.  
" Wait a sec! This guy looks like Oliver." Lars took a second glance. "It is Oliver!" He walked up to the trio, confused.  
"What are you still doing here?" Lars asked.  
"Desperately searching for a new appartment." Ollie sighed with a smile as he turned to his uncle.   
"Didn't you leave with your ship"   
"In a situation like this?"   
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It's a fact. You no longer speak to Charlie. She is really unhappy."  
"I no longer want anything to do with your aunt in the future, and you won't be able to change that."  
"I don't intend to, but I am still going to stay, If I can find an appropriate dugout."

Lars glanced at Ollie, then at Christian, and an idea formed in his head.  
"Oliver, Gregory's room is free." He said, smiling softly "And you are still my nephew."  
"So in a crisis the family will stick together after all." Olli said, grinning happily at Lars.  
Miriam and Linda, the waitresses of No Limits ran into the bar and over to Lars, panicked.  
"The Blue Eyes club is burning!" Miriam said frantically.   
"What?" Christian asked, unable to take in what had just been relayed to them.  
"Where did you get that from?" Coco asked.  
"I was just passing by and the flames are everywhere. Miriam whimpered desperately.   
"What? The club? The appartments?" Coco said aghast.

A few hours later, Ollie rang the doorbell into his new shared appartment.  
"Hey." He smiled as he entered, carrying his bag.  
"I heard you are looking for a smart, charming, neat and reliable roommate." He sing-sang as he made his way to behind the couch, where he dropped his bag.  
"We could test out his skills now." Coco said, looking at Ollie.  
"We need someone to watch Lars' baby while we go scope out The Blue Eyes to see if any of my records survived."  
"Coco, don't get me wrong, but..." Lars began then shook his head in defeat. "Do you think you could look after Sophia for an hour or so, Oliver?"  
"Hey!" Ollie said and hopped over the back of, and into the couch, beside his uncle. "I was the chief babysitter on board." He smiled. "The steward moms will trust." He said in a fake pirate voice.  
Coco handed him a beer, and Ollie thanked her with a kind smile, opening the flask with a twist of his wrist.  
Soon, the others made their way out of the appartment. Leaving Ollie with the baby girl.  
The young man smiled as he watched the baby, playing gently with her, feeling his heart bloom when she grabbed his fingers with her tiny baby hands and shook his hand with a bubbly laugh. Before he returned to the paper, smiling to himself, letting the baby keep pulling at his hand.  
"One day..." He sighed and put away the paper again, giving all his attention to his youngest cousin.


	3. Do You Want To Join Us?

Christian awoke that night from a violent nightmare. He tried to stand up, but collapsed on the floor. He shook his head, and looked down, was that... paws?  
He shook his head and looked again, no, just hands. He got up to his feet and stumbled to the bathroom, where he glanced at himself in the mirror. He reeled back, as he saw his eyes. Bright, nearly white, ice blue in colour, and glowing. He shook his head again and washed his face with cold water, and when he glanced up again, his eyes were back to normal. 

The next day, he felt exhausted as he stood in the bar. Having Miriam seemingly spend more time chatting with Lisa than doing her actual job, did not help either.   
"Two hot chocolates, please." Lisa asked, and Christian got ready to make the cocos.  
He watched Oliver enter the bar and caught himself watching the man, as he made his way to the two girls.   
"Cream or no cream?" Christian asked Miriam and Lisa.   
"No cream for me." Miriam said.   
"Hello, traveller." Lisa said to Olli with a big smile.  
"Right now, no more travels for me." Olli replied.  
"So I've heard." Lisa smiled.

Christian and Coco watched Lisa and Olli, smiling to each other.  
"I don't think, that Lisa will notice whether her chocolate has cream or not." Coco said.  
"Mhm, neither will Olli." Christian agreed.

Greger and his wife, Sarah entered No Limits and Christian greeted his older brother with a fistbump.  
"Are you still living at Königsbrunn?" Coco asked Sarah.  
"Yes, I am just on my way there, see you this evening." Sarah replied with a bouncy smile and kissed Gregor. The two shared some lovey-dovey remarks with each other, before the pregnant woman got ready to go. Coco got up and followed.  
"Wait a minute. I am leaving as well. I want to visit Jana." Coco then turned to Christian with a wink. "And you will have five minutes of peace without me."  
"Actually, I don't need that at all." Christian smiled back to his girlfriend.  
"Why? I thought you wanted off so you could go lift some weights."  
"You'll have to drag Christian to the gym." Gregor teased, as Olli came to the bar to see what was happening.  
"Olli, why don't you go with my brother to the muscle factory, so I don't have to." Christian asked, his eyes pleading.  
"It's a first-class joint. They've got some great machines and very nice people there." Gregor said.  
"But I just had a nice breakfast with Lisa, so I'd rather take a walk. Here I am paying for the both of us. And keep the change." He said and paid for their breakfast.   
"Well, I'd rather take a walk with Coco as well than torture myself in this joint full of muscular, sweaty men." Christian nodded, tho he felt a smal ping in the back of his head as he said that.  
"On the other hand, maybe you are right." Olli said, suddenly having changed his mind. "My last workout was some time ago. It would be good for me."  
Gregor nodded. "I can only reccomend this gym. They've got some really good coaches, and if you turn up today, you'll get one hour free of charge."

In his excitement, Olli had completely forgotten Lisa, his brain fogged over by the idea of hot, sweaty men working out all around him.  
" Shall we go then?" Olli jumped slightly at Lisa's question, and glanced gown at her.  
" Could we take the walk another time? I really should work out for a change." Olli asked sweetly.  
"I don't want you to come apart at the seams." Lisa tried.  
Olli chuckled. "I'll be even more beautiful afterwards." He promised.  
"I think you got something wrong there." Gregor said.  
"It's a gym, not a beauty farm." Christian elaborated.  
"Whatever,I'll fetch my sports gear." Olli chuckled.  
"Me too." Gregor chimed in.  
"Wait, bring my bag too. It's behind the door, next to the bed." Christian said to Ollie, whom was just about to head upstairs.  
This surprised Christian. Why did he suddenly want to work out after all?  
He saw Lisa getting ready to go and smiled to her.  
"Olli is a nice guy, isn't he?"  
"That is what I think as well." She replied.  
"I noticed that."  
"You did? Oh god..."  
Christian grinned slightly.  
"We'll hang out a bit later. So, if you are interested, come along."  
Lisa smiled and nodded. Christian felt proud of himself, playing such a good wingman.

The gym was packed as the three men reached the half-way point of their workout session.  
Lifting weights was far from Olli's favourite way to work out. But he had to scope out Düsseldorf's scene before he could fully take advantage of his charisma to take someone home. Yet, he had already gotten eye contact several times with a pretty, blonde coach, so he felt he might get lucky later.

Christian watched Olli lift some really heavy weights while he chatted with Timo, one of the coaches in the gym.  
"How does Olli do that..." the younger Mann brother asked.  
"Well, this is nothing new if he did some workout on the cruiser." Gregor shrugged.  
"No, I mean, how does he get along so well with everybody?"  
"He a nice guy." Gregor shrugged, wiping off some sweat with his workout towel.  
"That's how he's so quick to score with women." Christian said, looking more at Olli, than his brother whom he was spotting.  
"I think, that Timo's rather strong for a woman." Gregor said in jest.  
"Not Timo. Lisa is into our sailor." Christian replied, watching Olli walk away from Timo, smile on his lips.  
"You seem to notice everything." Gregor said to his brother.  
"Can't you do more?" Olli teased as he rounded the bench press, watching Gregor's weights. Christian shrugged and smiled.  
"Put some weights on." Olli said, and the two of them grabbed some weights for Gregor, leaving the older Mann rather scared.  
"You know, since Gregor married, He's been sagging a bit." Christian commented.  
"Maybe it's his age." Olli said with a chuckle, as they added the weights.  
"Come on." Christian grinned to Gregor, whom let out a bit of a chuckle himself as he began lifting.  
After a few lifts, Gregor called it quits, and had Christian help with placing the bar back over his head.  
Then Gregor turned to Olli.  
"Now show us what you can do."  
"You'll never lift that thing ten times." Christian added, causing Olli to smile cleverly.  
"Wanna bet?" The seemingly weaker man asked.  
"Okay. The one that looses this bet, that'd be you, by the way, pays for a round this evening." Christian said with a smug shrug.  
"Done!" Olli replied, and laid down on the bench, grabbing the bar and easilly bench pressing it 12 times, grinning at Christian all the while doing it.  
"He ways less than me and lifts a third more." Christian said, crossing his arms in defeat, while Gregor and Timo looked at Olli.  
"Show us little brother," Gregor said teasingly to Christian as Olli finished his set.  
Olli walked straight up to Christian, grinning in his face.  
"If you can top me, the round's on me." Olli said in a near purr.  
Christian felt his heart quicken and a blush creeped over his ears. Christian tried to play it cool and smiled back to him, slightly arrogantly walking past his friend to try to overdo him.  
Olli chuckled to himself, and winked at Timo.  
The two of them went back and forth, but in the end, it was Olli who managed to come up on top, as Christian had to give in.  
"Well, I am beat. You two done working out soon?" Gregor asked, as he got ready to head back to No Limits.  
"I am far from calling it a day." Christian growled from where he was working out on a bench.  
"It will be a long time till you two get a back like mine." Gregor said with a chuckle.  
"Who said we want to look like you?" Christian teased.  
"And? What is the verdict of the champion?" Christian asked, as Olli walked closer, his hands on his waist.   
"You never give up, do you?" Olli commented.   
"Never." Christian confirmed.   
Christian put up the bar again, as a sudden pain in his shoulder hit him. He sat up, grabbing his shoulder with a groan.  
"Did you pull something?" Olli asked, concerned, as Christian let out a pained moan and leaned against the bar, his head thrown back with his teeth barren.  
Olli walked around the bar and managed to get behind Christian, one knee against his back, as the Luther man began massaging the other's shoulder.  
"Let me have a look." Olli said softly.   
Christian gasped out from the pain of fingers digging into his shoulder blade. He let out a long groan and a whimper as Olli kept working on his muscle.  
"Next time you only do half of each exercise, ok? That's quite enough." Olli insisted.  
"If our champion says so." Christian replied.  
"Champion?" Olli said with a small chuckle. "On the ship I worked out with senior citizens. But there was this Russian ex-cop who showed me some good exercises." Olli smiled to himself, reminiscing of the long evenings of exercising with said Russian ex-cop in his private quarters.   
Olli got pulled out of his nostalgia by Christian, asking if the Russian had taught him how to massage as well. He snapped back to reality and ignored Christian's question.   
"All right, if Coco gives you another one later, your tension will be gone." He said with a smile and let go of Christian, wiping his hands on the towel that was flung over his shoulders, before also wiping down the sweat on his arms and face as well.   
Christian touched his shoulder gently, feeling himself longing for those surprisingly strong hands to touch his aching muscle more.  
"And, um, is there a girl waiting for you somewhere, or do you have one in each port?" He asked, to distract himself from that unwanted wish. Olli smiled to himself, amused at how slow the blonde was to pick up on his hints.  
"None of the above." The ex-sailor said.  
"Well, it's never too late." Christian shrugged, drying his own sweet with a towel, as he looked back up at the other whom stood behind him.  
Olli sidestepped the statement and offered Christian another smile.  
"I'll come back tomorrow, you too?"  
But Christian just let out a deep sigh, watching Olli leave while massaging his shoulder.  
The younger Mann brother stood up and went to the showers. Usually he did not shower at the gym, but after such a workout, he did not want to risk comming home to an occupied bathroom, while soaked in sweat.  
Luckilly, the showers were empty. He wasn't ashamed of his body or anything, well. He wasn't a bodybuilder, and he had a bit of pudge, but he still saw himself as a pretty handsome dude. He just always felt so awkward in public showers, especially after jail.  
He felt his heart freeze as he remembered his time in jail. He looked up, horrified to see his eyes, not ice blue, but tar-black in a mirror. He stared at himself and blinked, controlling his breath to calm down, and slowly, his eyes turned back to normal.  
Christian glanced down in thought before looking back at himself, concentrating on the feeling of hate, watching his eyes turn black once again. He smiled as he managed to fade the black faster.  
"This is so cool." He remarked, thinking back to the night he saw those blue eyes stare back at him in the mirror, and he tried to recall what could be the reason for that eye change.  
He walked over to the switch and turned off the lights. He spotted himself in the reflection as his eyes turned icey, and he could see the room as clear as if there were lights.  
"The hell is this?" He murmured slowly.

While Christian was testing out his newfound colour-changing eyes, Olli was having a very pleasant dinner with Timo. A date which soon lead back home to Olli's shared appartment.  
Timo smiled and streached as he sat down on the couch, and Olli soon joined him with two glasses of wine.  
"Mr Sabel!" Timo said agast with a wink. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"  
Olli chuckled and handed Timo a glass before sipping at his own, looking at the blonde coach over the rim with a small grin.  
Timo nearly threw back his own glass, his free hand placed on Olli's thigh as he placed the glass on the coffee table. Olli placed his own glass down, and leaned in, kissing Timo.  
The blonde coach reciprocated the kiss immediately, his hand reaching around to grab the back of Olli's shirt. Olli grinned and pulled Timo to his back onto the couch, straddling him as he removed his own shirt. He let out a pleased sigh as Timo dragged his hands up Olli's torso.   
Olli grinned as he pulled off Timo's shirt, kissing him from the navel, up to his throath.   
Olli revelled in the small noises Timo made. And grinned against his neck as Timo began unbuckling his trousers.   
Olli smiled and sat up again, pulling the other man's trousers down and off, yet his own still loosely clung to his hip as he pushed Timo back into the couch, wrapping his arms around the fitness coach as their lips connected in yet another frantic makeout session. Timo's legs wrapped around Olli, and neither of them heard the noise of the front door opening, and the sound of two voices which suddenly stopped. Olli was too busy coaxing moans out of Timo as he was ravaging his neck. No, neither of them noticed anything until Lisa spoke up.  
"Olli." She said, dissapointment audible in her voice. Olli turned his head, and both of the almost naked men stared at the duo in the door opening, surprised and slightly flustered at being caught in such a compromising situation. Still, Olli caught the way Christian looked at them and the disapproving shake of his head.  
Timo and Olli looked at each other, the awkward feeling growing as Christian closed the front door.  
"Do you want Timo to teach you this Judo trick as well? It's really cool" Olli asked as he hoisted himself off the couch, starting to scramble for clothes, Timo doing the same. "It's been a long time since I was on my back as fast as that."   
"I'd better..." Timo started, beginning to pull on his trousers, but Olli cut him off.  
"We two will be in my room." Olli said, guiding Timo to the door that lead to his bedroom hurringly. He gave Timo an awkward smile as they got to his bedroom, where Olli noticed most of timo's clothing was still in the livingroom. The black-haired ex-sailor kissed Timo deeply before he made his way back to the livingroom to find the missing articles of clothing.   
"Sorry, but..." He sighed as he saw Lisa and Christian, the two not having moved yet.  
"That's all right. I'm off." Lisa said, offering Christian a small smile before she exited the appartment.  
"I'm off as well." Olli stated as he picked up a shirt from the floor.  
"You are not serious here?" Christian barked at Olli, crossing half the room, seething in anger, his eyes pitch black. "You just want to sneak off like that?"  
"Yes. Do you want to join us?" Olli replied, only half-joking as he looked Christian up and down. Christian blinked in surprise and his eyes turned normal again.  
"No. Certantly not." He replied, tho his voice softer. "But do you realize what you just did to Lisa?"  
"No, but I hardly think that the girl has never before seen two guys kissing eachother." Olli walked closer to Christian, challenging him in silence.  
"This girl has fallen for you."  
"You're really exaggerating now." Olli's eyeroll was palpable.  
"Oliver, I have eyes in my head." Christian kept fighting against the tar that wanted to cover his eyes so badly.  
"I can see that, Christian." Olli said, the way he pronounced the blonde man's hair had jolts spark in Christian's brain. He felt stunned as Olli turned and returned to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. What was this feeling? Like he wanted to agree, despite not agreeing with the guy.  
Christian's eyes flashed blue, and he felt a shiver through his spine before he shook his head and went downstairs, hoping to find Lisa.


End file.
